These Are The Special Times
by BrucasLinserideLove
Summary: Brucas Holiday story...with a little surprise :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters and am not affiliated with Mark or the CW in anyway.

Ok, I know I know I have so many things to update, so I'm sorry lol but this is something I've wanted to write for a while and thought with the holidays coming up it would be the perfect time to tie it all together…anyway I hope you enjoy this fluffy holiday story…& Have a Happy Thanksgiving! Xo

* * *

Brooke was sleeping soundly as the light was creeping in the windows of her bedroom and danced on her face. Her husband on the other hand? Was wide awake. He was laying there next to her impatiently watching, waiting for her to open her eyes. He had already been up for over an hour. Gone for a run, ran to the store, made breakfast for both of them, and was now laying next to her. As much as he loved watching Brooke sleep, the way he could admire her beauty, the peaceful look on her face; he couldn't take her not being awake anymore.

Softly rubbing his hand over her arm, he began to gently shake her awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned looking at the person who had just woken her up. "Good morning beautiful."

"Hmmm, morning," she replied turning on her side to better face him. "What time is it?"

"8:30."

She nodded then gave him a confused look, "then why did you wake me up?" she asked kind of annoyed, the grogginess from just waking up still in her voice.

"It's been three and a half weeks babe, it's time."

Rolling her eyes, she smiled, laughing to herself, "Luke, did you really wake me up to take a pregnancy test?"

"Maybe," he laughed, "I did also make you breakfast," he said sitting up grabbing the plate of food from the night stand next to him.

"Yummy. Thank you," she said sitting up next to him and digging into to her plate of bacon and eggs. After a few minutes of eating Brooke looked up feeling eyes on her. "Ok, what?" she asked looking at her husband.

"What do you mean?"

"You keep starring at me, you're watching me eat," she laughed.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just anxious."

"Oh, you think?" Lucas waited until she was on her last piece of bacon before grabbing the bag of stuff he had gotten from the store off of the floor. "Do I even want to know what's in the bag?"

He laughed pulling out three pregnancy tests, "I also may have stopped at the store."

She shook her head smiling, she loved how badly Lucas wanted this, she did too, she just didn't want him to get his hopes up. "Ok, ok, I'll go take the tests." He grinned widely watching her get out of bed and walk into the bathroom. After a few minutes she walked back out, setting the timer on her phone. "Ok, three minutes and we'll know," she said climbing back into bed.

Lucas rolled over, hovering over top of her, "you know I never got my morning kiss," he said pouting his lips.

"Oh really? I guess we'll have to fix that," she replied as he leaned down and kissed her.

Pulling away he smiled and laid next to her, Brooke snuggled into his side, "you know we can't get our hopes up right? I mean it's only been a few weeks. I can always take another test in a week or two."

He nodded, stroking her hair as they lay together, "I know, I'm just so ready for this, I just want a family with you."

"I know. And you know how badly I want a family, I just want you to know there's a possibility the test will be negative."

"Well we'll know in three minutes."

"Less than that now," she said running a hand up and down his chest.

Nodding again, he kissed the top of her and and smiled, "If you're not, we'll just keep trying."

"Absolutely," she said rolling on top of him, "that's the fun part right?" she laughed leaning down and kissing his lips passionately. That was until her phone began to beep and they both pulled apart.

Taking a deep breath, she got up from the bed a second time and walked over to the bathroom. She could feel her heart beating in her chest as she got closer and closer. The anticipation was killing her, she slowly approached the counter where the three tests sat, she closed her eyes tight, before taking another breath and then opening. Two pink lines.

Grabbing the tests from the counter she walked back into her room where her husband sat anxiously waiting. "So?"

A bright smile crossed her face as she held up the tests from Lucas to see, "we're pregnant."

"Really?" he asked getting off the bed and walking toward her.

She nodded showing him the tests as he stood in front of her, "We're having a baby," he said happiness evident in his voice."

"We're having a baby," she echoed, repeating his words.

"I can't wait to call my mom and tell Haley and Nate," Luke said walking back over to their bed and grabbing his phone.

Following him over she stopped his hand, "honey I know you're excited, but I think we should wait to tell everyone. At least until I make an appointment with my doctor, I just want to be sure."

"You're right, that's a good idea."

She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waste, her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said back, kissing the top of her head and holding her tight.

* * *

"Babe you ready?" Lucas asked walking in the door. "Brooke?" he asked again walking through the house. He climbed the stairs walking into their bedroom. He stopped in the doorway seeing Brooke in front of the mirror. She was rubbing over her stomach, checking for any signs of a baby bump, pulling on her clothes realizing that they'd all fit snuggly soon enough. It had been a couple weeks since Brooke had taken the tests and a few days since their first doctors appointment. Since her doctor did in fact confirm her pregnancy, they decided that they would tell everyone tonight. Haley invited them over for dinner and they thought it was the perfect time. Brooke called Karen the minute they left the doctors office to tell her the news, she was ecstatic for her son and the girl she had always considered a daughter. She also promised not to say anything until the couple gave her the ok.

Lucas cleared his throat coming into the room, "how long have you been standing there?" she asked as he walked in, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Long enough," he answered, resting his hands on her still flat stomach.

"Are you still gonna love me when I'm fat?" she asked causing Lucas to laugh.

"Of course I will. Besides you won't be fat, you'll be carrying our baby."

She nodded turning in his arms, "you ready to go?"

"Yup, lets go."

* * *

Dinner at the other Scott families house was going well, it was a normal dinner. They tried to get together at least once a week, usually at Nathan and Haley's since Brooke couldn't cook to save her life. They were all sitting down to eat when Haley walked into the room with a bottle of wine.

Brooke shot a panicky look at Lucas as Haley poured wine into all of their glasses. When she got to her glass, Brooke put her hand over the top of it, "I'm good."

Haley and Nathan both looked at her like she was crazy, and Lucas was avoided eye contact with the two as they looked back and forth between their friends. "Ok what's going on?" Haley asked putting the bottle down and taking a seat next to her husband.

"Well we were gonna wait until after dinner to tell you guys," Lucas started looking over at Brooke.

"I'm pregnant," Brooke said smiling at her friends.

"Really?" Haley asked. Seeing them nod, she got up walking over to her friends, wrapping each one in a big hug.

"Congratulations guys," Nathan said a huge smile on his face.

"Yes! I'm finally gonna have a cousin to play with!" Jamie cheered from his seat, causing all of the adults to laugh.

"How far along are you?" Nathan asked.

"Seven weeks, we actually found out a couple weeks ago, but I wanted to talk to my doctor before we told you guys."

"That makes sense," Haley said smiling, "I'm really happy for you guys."

* * *

 _6 months later_

Brooke walked into the café smiling, rubbing her big belly. She couldn't believe that in about two months her baby would be here. She walked up to the counter, waiting for Haley to get off, they were going to the mall to try and get some early black Friday sales. Brooke, who never needed an excuse to shop, of course was all for this trip. "Hey! I just have to put a few things away and then I'll be ready to go," Haley said coming out from the back. Brooke nodded and watched her friend run around the café.

She felt bad that she wasn't able to do too much now that she was so pregnant, since her and Haley ran the café together. They were both grateful when Karen decided to move back to Tree Hill. She said she missed everyone and now that Brooke and Lucas were having a baby she didn't want to miss time with her grandchild. She had also been helping the girls with the café, especially with Brooke out more, she was picking up the slack. "Hey," Lucas said walking into the café, he kissed the side of Brooke's head and sat down next to her. "I thought you would have been shopping by now."

"Just waiting for Haley. I hate that there's not much I can do to help her."

"I know, but it's good that you're not over doing it. It's not good for my boy," Lucas said rubbing her belly. Ever since she had found out she was pregnant, he had kind of made it a habit to rub her belly. Brooke hated it at first, especially back when she wasn't showing at all, but once she had a small bump, she loved it. She loved how excited he was, how he talked her belly so the baby would know his voice, how he made sure that she had anything and everything she needed. The last part got a little frustrating, being so independent, she was hating having everyone do everything for her all the time.

"Hey, ready to go?" Haley asked walking over to Brooke.

"Yup," she replied standing up smiling at Haley, then looking at Luke, "I'll see you tonight."

He nodded standing up with her, "Have fun," he said leaning down and giving Brooke a kiss goodbye. Then he bent down and started talking to her belly, "don't let mommy spend too much money." The girls laughed and left as they headed out to the café.

When they got to the mall, they were surprised that it actually wasn't too crowded. It was a few days before Thanksgiving, so they figured most people would be here the day after. "I'm glad we could do this," Brooke said smiling at her friend as they walked through the halls carrying shopping bags.

"Me too, we've both been so busy lately, its nice to have some girl time." Haley replied as they made their way into the food court to take a break. Brooke was being a trooper about all the walking, although they did have to make a few bathroom stops.

Running her hands over her big belly she smiled, "you don't think I went overboard do you?" She asked looking down at the bags at her feet.

Haley laughed and shrugged, "maybe a little, but you're Brooke, I don't think anyone would expect anything less. Besides, Lucas is gonna love all the baby stuff."

"I hope so," Brooke said back, taking a sip of her water, "we've been trying to work on getting the nursery finished."

"I know it seems like a lot, but you guys will get it done. And if you need help, Nate and I are here," Haley said placing her hand on Brooke's belly, she began talking to it, "Aunt Haley can't wait to spoil you."

"Aunt Haley already spoils you," Brooke laughed, looking down at her bump.

Smiling, Haley sat up, "Do you know what you and Luke are doing for Thanksgiving?"

Sitting back, Brooke replied, "I don't know. I think Karen wanted to do something big, but then my mom called, after I hadn't heard from her in months I might add, and wants us to fly to New York."

Haley couldn't help but chuckle, "does she know that you're seven months pregnant and flying isn't the best option for you right?"

"She doesn't really care; she just wants me to be the reason we don't see each other. But that's fine, she can stay in New York. I think we'll probably just do something with Karen and Lily."

"Hate to burst that bubble, but Karen is coming to our house for dinner. So if you want to spend the Thanksgiving with her, you're stuck with us too."

"I think I can live with that."

* * *

When Brooke got home, she found Lucas laying in the bed, wearing sweatpants and watching ESPN. She stood in the doorway for a minute or two before he noticed she was there. "Hey pretty girl."

She smiled at the use of her old nickname and walked toward him climbing into bed with him. "Hi husband," she said kissing him softly.

"How was shopping?"

"Good, it was nice to get out with Hales, things have been so crazy lately with the café, and my store, and us getting things ready for the baby. It was nice to just go out and not think about work…I also got a few more things for the nursery and a few super cute onesies I just couldn't say no to."

Lucas smiled hearing the excitement in her voice, "I'm glad. And this little one," he said rubbing his hands on Brooke's stomach, "survived his first big shopping trip with mommy. Sorry buddy, but it won't be the last."

Brooke laughed and smacked his arm playfully, "Very funny. Haley invited us over for Thanksgiving dinner by the way, she said she invited your mom too."

He nodded, resting his head lighting on her belly, "that should be nice, having everyone together…I'm sorry your parents can't make it."

She shrugged trying to brush off the fact that her parents once again were choosing to spend another holiday without her, "it's not like it'll be different from any other year."

Placing a soft kiss on her stomach, Lucas slid up to be next to her. He took Brooke in his arms, comforting her, "They don't know what they're missing…I love you."

Snuggling into his side, she closed her eyes, "I love you too."

* * *

Brooke had woken up early Thanksgiving morning determined to make her husband the perfect breakfast. It was no secret she wasn't the most domestic person in the world, but she was really trying. Especially in the months of her pregnancy, she had the biggest urges to get involved in house hold projects.

She had managed to cook a large stack of pancakes and some bacon. She did end up throwing the first pan of bacon and the first few pancakes away, but she got the hang of it. She loaded all of the food onto a tray, with a proud smile resting on her lips and brought the food upstairs. "Morning Baby," she said walking into the room, seeing Lucas sitting up in bed. Putting the tray down in front of him, she got in bed next to him and gave him a good morning kiss.

"Good morning. You did all this?" Brooke just nodded in response to his question. "You? You actually cooked?"

She laughed and playfully hit his arm, "yes I did and everything actually came out pretty well if I do say so my self...the kitchen on the other hand? Huge mess."

They both laughed at her confession and Lucas took a bite of his pancakes, not really sure what to expect. "Wow. This is actually really good."

"Thanks," she replied smiling beaming proudly.

When Lucas finished his breakfast, he put the tray off to the side and turned on the tv. "Oh, yes the parade is on."

"Really? What are you twelve?" she teased.

"Oh, come on, the parade is great! I've watched every year since I was a kid."

Brooke smiled at the look on his face, he was so happy and excited, "Ok fine, we'll watch the parade."

Wrapping an arm around her, he leaned in and kissed the side of her head. "What do you have against the parade anyway?" he asked changing the tv to the right channel.

"I don't have anything against it," she answered sliding closer to him, trying get comfortable in his arms as they laid down. "I just never really watched it. I don't have any fun family traditions like that."

"Well we can start one, you and I will lay in bed watching the parade every year from now on. And next year we'll have this one watching it with us," he said rubbing a hand over her belly, pulling her closer to him. She nodded and smiled, snuggling into him more, and kissing his chest.

The two lay there watching the parade until the end, Brooke loving every second of it. It was the perfect way to start the day.

* * *

When they got to Nathan and Haley's, Brooke and Lucas split up, Luke going into the family room to find the guys watching football. Brooke walked into the kitchen to join Haley and the girls.

"Come on Hales, let me do something," Brooke whined following her friend around the kitchen.

"Brooke you really should be resting."

"I'm fine, come on let me help, please."

"You better let her Haley, you know she won't stop until you do," Peyton chimed in from her spot at the counter.

"Fine, you can…make the salad," Haley said handing her a bowl, lettuce, tomatoes, and carrots.

"Ooh yay!" Brooke said clapping her hands together before moving to the counter to get started.

As Brooke started cutting up the carrots, Karen walked into the kitchen, Luke and Nathan following behind. As Karen made her rounds saying hello to everyone, Nathan spotted Brooke cutting and laughed, "really Hales? You're letting Brooke cook?" he joked.

"Relax, she's just making the salad," she said back to her husband.

Walking over to his wife, Lucas kissed the side of her head, "hey, she's gotten a lot better at this stuff, she actually made me breakfast this morning."

"And you're alive?" Nate continued to joke.

"I'm sure Brooke has gotten a lot better," Karen chimed in.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Brooke said smiling at her mother-in-law, "pretty much every domestic thing I know I learned from you."

"Hey if it makes you feel any better, Peyton can't cook either," Jake said coming in, grabbing a carrot from the counter.

"Hey!" Peyton shot back.

"Ok, ok, guys out of the kitchen," Haley commanded, she was trying to get dinner finished and it was getting too crowded. As the guys retreated, Lucas stayed behind, rubbing and talking to Brooke's belly as she tried to get the salad finished. "You too Luke," he heard Haley say and frowned.

"I'm going, I'm going," he said as started to walk out of the kitchen to join the guys, only stopping to kiss his wife and hug his mother.

Lily climbed up on the stool next to where Brooke was standing and watched her, "Can I help you Brooke?" she asked, a smile on her little face.

"Of course! You get the most important job, you can put everything in the bowl and help me mix it up," she said smiling down as she watched the little girl put the carrots in on top of the lettuce. Karen watched the two and couldn't help but smile. Brooke cutting up the vegetables, Lily mixing them in.

"Hey are Rachel and Mouth coming?" Peyton asked as Karen took a seat next to her at the counter.

"I think so," Brooke answered, "I talked to Rachel the other day and she said they would try to stop by, they're going to Mouth's parents first."

While the girls talked in the kitchen and got dinner together, the guys sat on the couch talking.

"So Luke, you ready for this baby?" Skills asked taking a seat next to him.

"I am. Brooke and I have wanted this for so long, it just feels surreal that it's actually happening."

Nathan went to say something, but Haley called everyone into the dining room saying that dinner was ready. They all took their seats at the table, while Haley stayed standing to make a toast. "Thank you all for coming, it means the world to have you all here. Jamie, you did a great job setting the table and Lily thanks helping out in the kitchen," she said winking at the little girl. "Thanksgiving isn't just about food, it's about family. And I am so thankful to call you all my family. I'm thankful that we were all able to be here together and that we have each other in our lives everyday. So I'm going to raise my glass to this, to tonight, to all of you, and to many more Thanksgiving dinners to come."

Everyone smiled, lifting their glasses. "That was beautiful Haley," Karen chimed in, "I just wanted to say that I'm so grateful that I was invited to spend the holidays with you all. And that everyday since I moved back, I forget why I left in the first place. This is home."

Lucas smiled at his mom, then looked over at Brooke, taking her hand. 'I love you,' he mouthed to her.

She grinned brightly, 'I love you too,' she mouthed back.

After dinner the gang all moved into the family room, Lily and Jamie running around he house playing.

"Ooh," Brooke said from the couch as she sat rubbing over her stomach, her face contorting in slight pain.

"You ok?" Peyton asked sitting next to her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine, he's just kicking like crazy."

"Can I feel?"

"Yeah, give me your hand," Brooke said taking Peyton's hand in hers, placing it on her stomach at the spot she could feel the baby.

Peyton smiled brightly at her friend, "wow, Brooke this is amazing."

The brunette nodded, smiling back, "he loves to kick, I keep joking with Luke saying he's gonna play soccer instead of basketball," she said causing both women laugh.

Mouth and Rachel finally arrived, making their rounds to say hi to all of their friends. Lucas sat back, watching everyone interact. He couldn't have hoped for a better day. Karen walked over and put an arm around her son's waste. "It's good to have you home mom."

"It's good to be home son. Look at Brooke," she said watching her daughter-in-law laugh with her friends and rub her belly.

"She looks so happy," Lucas replied smiling.

"She is happy son."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) There will be more to come and more holiday time goodness haha Reviews always welcome & again, Happy Thanksgiving! xo


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys, I wanted to do so much with this story, but I haven't had time. Seriously life has been kicking my butt and i haven't had rime for anything lol so i know i started this last year, but i'm hoping you guys are still with me and interested in reading the continued story.

* * *

Christmas was only a few weeks away and Lucas was out doing some last minute shopping. He had been so busy with his book deadline and coaching, not mention trying to prep for the baby, he barely had time to actually get out and buy presents. He wanted to make sure he got something special for Brooke, especially since it would be the last Christmas just the two of them. Not that he still wouldn't get her great presents, but he knew after this year, Christmas would be about their son.

As he walked through the mall he smiled at the Santa display, the trees, the mock toy shop, and fake snow. He thought about taking their son to see Santa next year, he could imagine the the little one's face. As much he wanted to make sure he and Brooke enjoyed their last Christmas alone, he couldn't wait till next year.

When he got home, he chuckled lightly seeing Brooke trying to carry boxes of Christmas decorations and ornaments into the family room, her big belly getting the way. "you could have just waited for me to get home," he said walking over, taking the box out of her hands.

"I know, but I couldn't just sit here anymore. You were taking forever."

"I was gone for an hour, maybe an hour and a half," he laughed, plopping down on the couch, "so that's funny coming from someone who can spend all day at the mall."

"Well it's boring when you're not the one shopping, it felt like forever," she said sitting next to him, snuggling into his side.

"Well I had to make sure I got you the perfect present."

Brooke smiled, "lucky me got to do all my shopping online this year," she said rolling her eyes.

"You can go out shopping, but not the way you like to. The doctor said you can't be on your feet for more than a few hours at a time."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what she said, but it's not fair. I have barely been able to do anything at the store, I have to sit around and do nothing all day, and now I can't even go shopping."

He kissed the side of her head and pulled her closer to him, "in a few months it'll all be worth it," he smiled, placing a hand on her belly.

She nodded, smiling at him. As much as Brooke loved being pregnant in her early months, she hated it now. They had a bit of a scare a few weeks back and since then the doctor told Brooke she needed to be on bed rest and only leave the house for a few hours at a time. Fore Brooke that was like caging a dog, she needed to be out and doing things and being a part of the world. When she was home, all she did was sketch, watch tv, and worry. She worried about anything else that could go wrong with their baby; would he inherit any defects, would he be healthy, would her birth go ok. Then she worried about when he was born, if she'd be a good mother, how she was determined not to be anything like her parents. Being alone with her thoughts was probably the worst thing for Brooke. She would try to get up and do some things around the house, but she couldn't stay on her feet for too long. She tried to teach herself to bake, but that went horribly wrong when she almost set their kitchen on fire. So she would just sit and wait for her husband to come home or hope that someone came to visit her.

"I'm excited to put the tree up," she said in almost a whisper, her eyes closed against Lucas's chest.

"Yeah, me too. I can't believe we're doing it so late though, Christmas is nearly a week away."

She shrugged, "maybe we can make it a new tradition, wait as long as possible to decorate for Christmas," she joked.

But Lucas actually liked the idea. Maybe not waiting as long as possible and not all the decorations, but he liked the idea of doing the tree a few days before Christmas. He also liked the idea of having all these new traditions with Brooke. They had only been married a year, so things were still pretty new to them, at least how they were going to do holidays, but he liked exploring it.

* * *

It had gotten late and they were getting hungry. They had fallen asleep on the couch when Lucas got home and had slept for about an hour. Now they were up and finally decorating the tree, when Lucas said something about dinner.

"I can order a pizza?"

"uggh, I don't know about that," Brooke replied, the thought of pizza making her wanna puke.

"Ok, how about Chinese?" Seeing Brooke's face change, he laughed, "burgers?" She again shook her head, disgust painted all over her face. "Well what do you want?"

"I don't know. Everything makes me nauseous these days," Brooke pouted sitting down on the couch, with bulbs and tinsel in her hands.

Lucas plopped down next to her, taking her hand in his, he smiled softly, "how about I make you some soup? It's my mom's recipe." She nodded, still looking down at her hands. "What is it?"

"I just feel like I'm such a burden," she said finally meeting his gaze, "I mean I can't even eat dinner right."

"Brooke, you're pregnant, you…"

"I know, I'm pregnant, I have to take it easy, blah, blah, blah. I'm just sick of feeling sick and doing nothing."

He pulled her closed to him and kissed the side of her head, "I know, but it'll be over soon. Besides, you look adorable pregnant," he said grinning as he saw the smile appear on her face. "I'm gonna go make you some soup, ok? Why don't you keep working on the tree?"

She smiled at him and nodded as he headed toward the kitchen. She got up and began placing more ornaments on the tree. Smiling happily to herself, she loved this. Not only was she happy to be doing something, she also loved this. She loved the feeling in the air, the warmth of Christmas washing over her. She hadn't been this happy about celebrating Christmas since she was a kid and Lucas was a huge part of that. She was happy to have someone to share this with. Sure she had had their friends in the past, but wasn't the same. This was something that wasn't just a group holiday, this was theirs and this was special and that made every part of her smile.

Brooke could feel her stomach rumbling and took the fact that she was actually hungry as a good sign. Walking into the kitchen she leaned up against the island counter, smiling as Lucas scooped some soup into a bowl for her. Grabbing the bowl and spoon off the counter, he turned around and placed it in front of Brooke. "This looks great," she said looking down at the soup, then back up at Lucas.

He leaned in, kissing the side of her head and rubbing his hand over her back. "You know, I was thinking," Lucas started as he took a seat next to Brooke, his own bowl of soup in front of him. "I know we were talking about starting our own traditions this year, for holidays, but I wanna know about stuff you did when you were a kid. Maybe mix a few traditions too."

Brooke kept her focus on the food in front of her, moving the spoon in and out of her of the bowl, but not actually eating. She nodded listening to his words, but the truth was, she didn't really have any fun traditions from when she was a kid.

When they finished eating, Luke thought it would be a good idea to call it a night. Knowing that Brooke would argue, but he could also see how exhausted she was, this was the most she had done in days thanks to the baby bed rest. He sat next to her on the couch, handing her a mug of hot chocolate and wrapping a blanket over her shoulder.

Taking the mug, she smiled and leaned into him, nestling her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes, content with sitting together, both looking at the glowing Christmas tree they had just spent the better part of the night decorating. Brooke pulled away slightly, breaking the silence between them, "remember in the kitchen when you said you wanted us to share our holiday traditions?" After seeing him nod, she continued, "well, I don't really have any. When I was a kid, Christmas was great, my parents would get up and we'd have breakfast together, then I'd go open my small stack of presents, it was perfect. But as I got older, the family time got smaller and the stack of gifts got bigger. My dad starting going on business trips and after a few years of just me and my mom, she started going with him. By the time I was thirteen, Christmas was just me."

"Oh, Brooke, I'm sorry, I didn't ev-"

Brooke put her hand up cutting him off, "It's fine, I mean it is what it is," she shrugged, "I'm just happy to start our own traditions and spend time with your family." He pulled her in closer to him and kissed the side of her head. "What did you do as a kid?"

A nostalgic smile came over Luke's lips as he thought back to his family Christmas's, "When I was a kid, my mom would let me open one gift on Christmas eve, it was usually the one that Keith brought. He would come over for dinner and then after we'd all sit by the fire and read Christmas stories. Then the next morning we would all have a big breakfast at the café. My mom always opened it for families Christmas morning, then would close before lunch and spend the day together. As I got older, we would leave the café open longer, but would work there as a family."

"That sounds really nice," Brooke replied snuggling into him more and closing her eyes.

The two sat there a few minutes longer, feeling completely relaxed and enjoying their time together. Lucas gently rubbing a hand over Brooke's stomach as her heard her breathing slowing, he knew she was falling asleep. He decided it would be better for them to make it up to their room now instead of waking her up and doing it later.

* * *

The next morning, when Brooke woke up, she found Lucas in the bathroom shaving, his clothes laid out on the bed. She wobbled over and leaned against the door frame, smiling as he rinsed his face, "and where are you planning on going today?"

"well," he started, drying off his face, then leaning in to give her a quick kiss, "I thought that we could start on those Christmas traditions today," he continued as he walked passed her and started getting dressed.

Brooke sat on the bed and looked up at her husband with confusion on her face, "ok? What does that mean?"

He smiled, "It means I have a lot of surprises planned for today. Starting with taking our very first family Christmas photos." Pulling on his sweater, he looked at his watch, "our appointment is in a little under two hours, so I would get moving," he said kissing the side of his wife's head and winking at her before heading down the stairs.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh a little to herself and shake her head. Well, she thought, better get ready.

* * *

Brooke couldn't help but smile as she watched each family go up and take their pictures while they waited to be called. Her attention was currently focused on a little blonde two-year-old boy who was running in circles around his parent's legs while they talked to the photographer about backgrounds and poses. She laughed a little watching him try to weave through his parent's legs while aggravated his father. Rubbing her hands over her stomach, she thought about their son and what he would be like at that age.

Lucas followed her gaze and smiled, taking her hand in his. "He's a cute kid."

"Yeah, he is," Brooke nodded looking away from the little boy and over at her husband.

"Scott?" They heard from the young girl working at the counter call them, Lucas helped Brooke up and they walked over. "The photographer is ready for you; do you have any ideas on backdrops or poses you wanted to do?"

Brooke just looked at her husband, as this was all his idea, "I think we just wanna go traditional," he said answering the woman, "we can see what the photographer suggest."

The woman nodded and led them back into a more private area where they would be getting their pictures taken. Brooke smiled as she looked at all the Christmas decorations and toys they had to keep kids occupied. "Mr. & Mrs. Scott?" the photographer asked when coming into the room, "Hi, I'm Josh, I'm gonna be taking your photos today." He started getting his memory cards and camera together. "Alright, so I think we'll do a few traditional family poses, then a few fun ones, sound good?" The couple nodded and Josh began to shoot, taking pics of the two of them with a snowy back drop, pictures of the hugging in the 'snow,' pictures with Lucas's hand on Brooke's belly, they even did the general prom pose. Then the fun began. He gave them props, like fake snow and presents. Brooke laughed as Lucas began to throw the fake snow at her, the photographer capturing the moment. Lucas stopped mid throw as he saw a little Santa hat sitting in the corner of the room with all the kids stuff. Getting up from where he was sitting on the floor next to Brooke, he walked over and picked up the hat.

"I think that's a little small for you," Brooke laughed as her came back over.

"I know, it's not for me," he smiled, kissing her cheek, then bending down and placing the hat on her belly. The Photographer changed their backdrop to one with a Christmas tree and presents. Lucas knelt down next to Brooke and kissed her stomach as she smiled down at him.

When they were done their shoot, they found it very hard to pick which poses they actually wanted to buy, especially for Brooke, she loved them all. Her favorites were the more candid ones of her and Lucas that Josh had taken without them even realizing it. There was one of Lucas picking a piece of fake snow out of her hair, them just smiling at each other, their love shining through. She took Lucas's hand as they sat there looking at all of the pictures. "What do you think?" he asked looking from her to their pictures.

"I'm not sure, I kind of love them all," she answered leaning forward and taking another look.

"Ok, then," Lucas said before telling the woman that they would take all of the poses, she nodded and went to get their prints.

Brooke looked at him in shock, "what are you doing? Lucas, we can't get all of them."

He shrugged, "Why not? This day was for you. You like all the poses; we'll get them all." He stated matter of factly.

She shook her head, "you're crazy you know that?" she laughed.

"Oh please, we're just getting started baby," he said leaning in and kissing her as they got ready to head to the next stop in the mall.

"Ok, where to now?" Brooke asked looked at Lucas wide eyed, he loved seeing her so excited about something. He was happy that she was able to get her out of the house and they could spend the day together.

"Well, I thought we could go downstairs and look at the train garden they built around Santa's workshop."

"That sounds good," she replied taking his hand, "lead the way."

Once they were downstairs, they took about a half a lap around the table before stopping to take a break, this was the most walking Brooke had done in over a month. "You having fun?" Lucas asked walking over to Brooke with some hot chocolate, taking a seat next to her.

"This is amazing," she answered looking around, "thank you, for today."

"Hey, we're not done yet, I've got one more surprise up my sleeve," he said winking at her before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

When they finished their chocolaty drinks, they decided to skip the rest of the train and head straight for Lucas's last surprise. "Seriously?" Brooke asked in disbelief a smile on her lips.

"What? Nothing says Christmas like a picture with Santa." He said as he pulled Brooke into the line.

"Yeah, when you're like five," she stated looking around at all the kids that surrounded them.

"Oh come on, don't start being a scrooge now. It'll be fun." He leaned in and kissed her head, causing a smile to once again form on her lips.

"Fine, fine, but I'm not telling him what I want for Christmas," she stated sternly.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at her stubbornness, "ok."

Finally, after waiting about fifteen minutes in the line, they were up next. Which for Brooke wasn't a moment too son, her feet were killing her. Lucas helped her over the to stand that Santa's chair was on and he smiled at the couple as they mad their way up. "Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Santa," Lucas said as Brooke smiled, both taking a seat on each side of his chair and got ready to pose for their picture. After the camera flashed he handed them both a candy cane waved them off, Brooke smiling and stopping to wish him a Merry Christmas before they left.

* * *

After taking a nice hot shower, Brooke plopped down on the bed next to Lucas who had uploaded their pictures form the day onto his laptop. He was looking over them trying to decide which ones to use for their Christmas card. "I love that one," she said as he clicked on the one of him kissing her stomach with the Santa hat sitting on top.

"Me too." He smiled, pulling her closer, wrapping an around her.

"Will you send these to me?" she asked leaning into his chest, snuggling comfortably. "I want to set that as my phone background."

"Of course," he said, a smile on his lips. "Did you have fun today?"

"I did. A lot. Thank you, it was nice to kind of feel like a kid for a day," she answered closing her eyes, snuggling into him more.

"I'm glad you. I thought it would be a good way for us to really get into the Christmas spirit."

"It was perfect," she said, covering her mouth to muffle a yawn.

Lucas smiled softly to himself as he heard her yawn and looked down at her and saw he eyes closed. He knew she was exhausted; he would have to make sure she took it easy tomorrow. He gently closed his laptop and placed it on the night stand next to him, before sliding down the bed and pulling Brooke in to him. He smiled watching her sleep peacefully for a few minutes, running his hand through her hair. He was lucky, he knew that. It was something he was reminded of everyday. Brooke did so much for him and for their friends, he was glad that today he could do something for her. After placing a soft kiss on her temple, he closed his eyes, letting sleep take him over, knowing that tomorrow would be another great day with the woman he loved.

* * *

I know this is super fluff (most of my stuff is lol) but I wanted to do something cute & Christmassy. Plus, I have been living on those Hallmark Christmas movies lately, so I have a lot of extra fluff ideas than usually haha Hope you guys still enjoyed the new chapter, let me know what you think xo


End file.
